dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Teenagers
Teenagers (A.K.A. The Teenagers Show & The Teenagers) is an American adult hand-drawn animated television series created by James Sharp and D.A. Nichols and it is a franchise of the Teenagers and it was produced by 20th Century Fox Television and Naughty Bear Entertainment. 16 seasons and it premiered on 2019. Upcoming show. And it's upcoming 2026 in The Teenagers Movie. Episodes List of The Teenagers episodes Cast Characters * Billy West as CJ * Noah Segan as Pip * Carrie Preston as Lilly Crumpington * Julia McIlvaine as Deniz * Scott Menville as Billy * Olivia Hack as Madison * Frank Welker as Plaqueo the Dog * Seth MacFarlane as Terrance * Jennifer Hale as CJ's mother and Lucy McLaine * Tara Strong as Esma, Deniz's Mother * Grey DeLisle as Sofia * Michael Sintermiklaas as French Teacher * Allison Janney as Catherine, a crazy woman * Mark Hamill as Brandon and Derpy the Clown * Tom Kenny as Dave Bernard and Christopher * Kevin Michael Richardson as Albert, the comic man and Police Officer * Jeff Bennett as Ferguson, a Scottish man and Darren the Garage Guy * Bill Fagerbakke as Duncan * John DiMaggio as Coach Terence and Jimmy Wexvainques * Paget Brewster as Julie Sanchez * Peter Serafinowicz as Sir William Morgan * Hulk Hogan as Himself * Stephen Root as Uncle Wammy * Michael McKean as Serge Doug * Nathan Fillion as George * Kristen Schaal as Mary White * Stephen Fry as Sir Todd McWire * Chris Parnell as Society Office Guy and Officer McFern * Matthew Mercer as Artun, Deniz's Father * David Krumholtz as Baxter * Nick Kroll as Randy Guard * Gary Anthony Williams as Battle Fear Sam * Yvette Nicole Brown as Grandma Dillon * Chris Diamantopoulos as Agent Finn * Bruce Greenwood as Captain Rednet * Nicole Sullivan as Radio Lady * George Takei as Tatsudo Awaki * Fred Armisen as Majestry Maxwell * Tony Hale as Terry the Train Conductor * Patrick Stewart as Jonathan Goldstein * Zach Galifianakis as Zane Zell * Jeff Bergman as The Mad Scientist * Rainn Wilson as Adam, the owner of Building Robots * Lance Reddick as Alexander Morris * Edi Gathegi as John Jacobs * French Stewart as Raphael Connelly * Stephen Stanton as Gerald Donny * Don Cheadle as Sheldon * Daran Norris as Thomas Jefferson on TV * Debi Derryberry as Sonny and Shop Lady * Tress MacNeille as Old Lady and Daniella * Toby Huss as Ice Cream Man * T.J. Miller as Danny Warren and Bucky Bax * Alan Tudyk as Bus Driver * Jon Cryer as Chevy, the Game Host * Bryan Cranston as Serge Andrew * Diedrich Bader as Bobby Bow * Andy Samberg as Julius * Judy Greer as Linda and Jessica Martin * Lena Headey as Lindsey DaFonda * Diane Delano as Sarah * Jess Harnell as Cooper, a school principal and Rufus * Carlos Alazraqui as Drake File * Craig Robinson as Mr. Robinson * Jill Talley as Margit Crumpington, Lilly's mother * Mike Henry as Hilbert Crumpington, Lilly's father * Jane Lynch as Jennifer * John Mulaney as Waiter * Laura Bailey as Jackie McLaine * H. Jon Benjamin as Safety Guard * Mike McShane as Reagan the Construction Guy * Bryce Papenbrook as Jeffery * Maurice LaMarche as Zookeeper Guy and Soldier Guy * Charlie Schlatter as Lex * Dave Wasson as Mr. Dambo * J.K. Simmons as CEO of the Maryland High School * Jim Cummings as Louis * John Oliver as British Narrator * Seth Green as Rufus * Betty Gilpin as Samantha Gloris * Danny Trejo as Mexican Wrestling Man *Benjamin Diskin as Car Manager * Richard Ayoade as Louie * Niki Yang as Kimi * Cristina Vee as Jamie Johnson *Mala Miles as Josh, Raymond, Rathorned * Jessica DiCicco as Cyrus * Omid Abtahi as Mahuri Oranam * Marieve Herington as Rosie Johnson * Patton Oswalt as Vincent * Clancy Brown as Sheriff Cungerd * Molly Shannon as CJ's Teacher * Wally Wingert as William * Fred Tatasciore as Old Man * Dee Bradley Baker as Store Manager * Phil LaMarr as News Report Guy * Wallace Shawn as the Principal Cameo Appearances * Scratch and Grounder from AOSTH, Scratch is voiced by Jeff Bennett and Grounder is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Barney the Dinosaur appears as a doctor while the nurse and doctors look at cj in the hospital scene. * Bugs Bunny when he uses a pencil to make lilly look ridiculous. Category:TV Shows Category:The Teenagers Category:The Teenagers franchise Category:The Teenagers (franchise) Category:20th Century Fox